The Battle Under Ilusion
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Pemuda misterius itu bernama Gold F Diamond, dia menolong Fairy Tail, sekaligus mengajukan satu permintaan : Bunuh Argentum F Silver!
1. prolouge

Siver : Maaf, untuk OC yang telah ngirim data ke tempat redaksi koplak ini ga dikonfirmasi, langsung aja main ya! *digampar*. Emang sih ini gak diumumin, tapi diajak langsung ma author... sebelumnya, maaf ya...

Diamond : gak! dasar author GAK BERTANGGUNG JAWABBB! seenggak-enggaknya kasih tau siapa aja yang main... apa susahnya sih...

Silver : *ngacir tanpa jejak*

Diamond : Baru kali ini ada author pe`ak kayak dia... ya Tuhan... maafkanlah kelakuan anak itu~ *Sembahyang ke masjid, gereja, pura n wihara,*

Emerald : Pimpinan saiia ambil alih sementara kedua author kita lagi melumasi otak mereka dengan oli bekas di bengkel seberang jalan *dibogem*

Okeh, saiia absen, karena memang hanya itu tugas saiia...

Ehmm...

**Ame-chan** as **Hikari!** Wah itu dia anaknya, abis pulang ujian, gimana ujianya? sukses? Ini kedua kalinya kita ketemu di fic ya? *gaje version kumat*

**Erika-chan** as **Futarichi**! Selama bersemayam di kelas 8bhe belum pernah diapa-apain kan sama Silver? Alhamdulillah lah kalo begitu... *sok kenal!*

**Ferissa L Nugrahayu **as **Argentum F Silver**! Walah ribet amat namanya! Ini nih yg gua gak demen banget, nama tengah pasti disingkat! Sok keren banget! Mana sih anaknya? Oh, itu dia, lagi kehabisan obat dari RSJ juga! *digorok yang punya nama*

**Gold Diamond!** Wah... itu dia, lagi kumat gilanya juga...

**Souma Yuna!** Oke, itu anaknya ada!

Oke, Minna, selamat berperan ria dalam fic gaje nih... bye bye.... *lari dengan penuh ketidakbertanggungjawaban (bahasa mana sih tu?)*

* * *

**The Battle Under Ilusion : Proulouge**

_Lembayung langit yang tak berbatas, background sempurna untuk setiap inci keulan asap keruntuhan. Dunia itu lenyap, dunia kecil yang terpenjarakan pekat gelap. Jiwa-jiwa yang menjadi budak ambisi mereka hancur, lebur terbakar keegoisan. Darah-darah mereka terpacak, melapisi setiap butir sejarah yang tertoreh pelan dalam rigi roda waktu. Pandanglah, kesadisan takdir yang terlimpah pada mereka..._

_"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak mau pergi kemana..." jerit bocah itu. Langkahnya gemetar membuntuti sosok berjubah hitam di hadapanya._

_"Pulanglah sayang, Kakak tidak mau membunuhmu..." ujar sosok itu dingin, sebelum akhirnya malam menelanya, dan menyelubungi bocah kecil itu dalam takut._

_Sosok itu hilang, di ujung jejak kaki yang bernodakan darah hitam, simbol mau keangkuhan alam..._

* * *

"Huekkk..." Natsu membungkuk, pasrah menatap cairan yang mengalir mulus dari kerongkonganya.

"Pecundang, ini sudah lima meter di depan pintu guild, masih saja muntah! Aku lempar ke kereta api baru tau rasa!" hardik Gray yang mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda yang menggantungkan lenganya di pundaknya itu.

"Di... diam kau..." balas Natsu yang sekalipun begitu bernafsu ingin menghajar rivalnya itu tapi tetap saja kalah dengan rasa mual luar biasa yang bergolak di perutnya.

"Bisa-bisa..." timpal seorang gadis disampingnya, "Isi perutmu keluar semua kalau begini..."

"Yuna benar! Aku jadi kasihan pada Mira... Percuma dia membuat sarapan untuk Natsu tadi pagi... sekarang malah keluar semua gara-gara kereta api" balas Gray, tertawa.

"Kubunuh ka Gr... huekkk!!!" Natsu batal merapal umpatan ketika Ia muntah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau ada penjahat mencari Natsu sih gampang sekali, ikuti saja jejak muntahanya! Menjijikan!" Ujar Gray bergidik jijik, lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu guild.

Seperti pada hari-hari biasa, guild tak pernah sepi dan selalu menjadi ajang pertarungan kilat para membernya.

"Siang Gray ^^ " sapa Mirajane ramah.

"Siang Mira... pesan minum, yang paling dingin ya!" pinta Gray, lalu memilih tempat duduk yang paling ujung, tempat ia bersantai menikmati minuman dingin, dan tak jarang tempat duduk itu menjadi medan tempur antara dia dan Natsu. Sesaat Ia memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja setelah menanggalkan semua pakaianya, kecuali boxernya tentu. Itu menjadi habit yang tak pernah bisa hilang di otak pemuda berambut gelap ini.

"Silahkan, minuman dinginya Gray..." ujar Mira, tersenyum dengan wajah manisnya. Ia meletakkan segelas minuman di meja, "Baru pulang misi? Natsu mana?"

"Natsu? Ah? Natsu? Dia... "

"Wah!" seru seorang gadis yang mendadak datang, merangkul Gray, "Gray itu pakai celana dalam saja tidak pernah ingat, apalagi si Natsu! Mira aneh ah...."

Kyut! Ada urat menyilang di pelipis Gray mendengar kalimat bernada ejekan itu.

"Hikari! Kubunuh kau nanti ya!" hardik Gray kesal, yang hanya disambut cekikikan dari gadis bernama Hikari itu.

"Sudah, sudah ah, kalian ini... hihihi..." Mira tertawa.

"Ah, Mira kau mau tau Natsu dimana?" tanya Hikari.

"Iya? Dia dimana?"

"Tuh di pintu, sedang sekarat dipapah Yuna!" ujar Hikari santai. jarinya menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Sekarat? Maksud...Gyaaaa~~~ Natsu????" teriak Mira sehisteris mungkin melihat member hiperaktif itu tersiksa kesadisan nasib.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Natsu? Natsu? Masih hidupkah kau?" Tangan Mira terulur, menguncang-guncang tubuh Natsu, membuat ada urat-urat menyembul di kepala gadis bernama Yuna yang tengah memapah Natsu itu.

"Harusnya kau itu mengkhawatirkan aku! Bagaimana rasanya harus memapah tukang muntah ini sepanjang perjalanan! Tau tidak!" hardiknya berapi-api. Lalu dengan kasar melempar tubuh malang Natsu ke arah Mira.

"Ini semua gara-gara Gray!"

BRUAGGGHHH!!!

Sepasang lutut Yuna menghantam pelipis Gray dengan keras. Hantaman yang sukses membuat ice make mage itu terpental sejauh sepuluh meter ke belakang.

"Gara-gara kau meninggalkan aku dengan Natsu nih! Dasar!" hardiknya. Gadis berusia empatbelas tahun itu menyibakkan rambutnya, "awas sekali lagi kau lakukan ini ya!"

Gray melempar devil glarenya yang paling sangar ke arah Yuna, "Enak saja kau salahkan aku!" balasnya.

"Yang salah memang kau!"

"Kau mau membela nafas-api-bau itu ya!?"

"Aku membela diriku sendiri, memang kenapa?"

"Gggrrr.... Ice Make! Hummer!" Aura beku melebur, memancar dahsyat dari jemari Gray, menciptakan es padat yang luar biasa.

"Oh? Mau bertarung ya? Oke! Ice Make, eagle!" Yuna mengangkat tanganya, seketika aura beku yang sama memancar, menciptakan es-es beku yang membentuk sayap. Perang sihir tak bisa dielakkan lagi kini ketika butir demi butir es berbenturan diantara mereka.

"Hahahahha...." tawa Hikari lepas. Ia melompat keatas lemari tempat Mira menyimpan sake di sudut guild. Ia menyesap minuman Gray yang Ia rampas dari meja tadi dan menikmati pertarungan gila-gilaan itu.

"Keren! Keren!" teriaknya, "Jangan hentikan mereka! Ini seru! Seru!"

"Hikari! Turun!" seru Mira, "Erza sudah ada di luar guild!"

"Hahaha... sebentar lagi aku tur... Buuuhhhh!!!" Minuman Hikari menyembur spontan ketika nama maut itu disebut.

"Er... kau bilang Er... Erza...???" tanyanya. Nampak raut muka kaget tak terkatakan dari wajah tirus cantiknya. Gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu melompat turun, lantas menyipitkan matanya, memastikan pandanganya masih bagus.

Nampak seorang gadis berwajah keras berjalan dengan langkah mantap, sepuluh meter di depan pintu guild.

"Gyaaaa~~~ Erza pulang~~~~" jeritnya tanpa ampun.

"Hikari! Hentikan Gray dan Yuna, kalau tidak Erza bisa mengamuk nanti," pinta Mira yang tengah membaringkan Natsu diatas dua meja yang disatukan untuk mengobatinya.

Hikari menoleh ke arah dua sosok yang tengah melempar mantra tanpa ampun itu. Batang-batang es terlontar ke segala penjuru guild saat itu.

"Teman-teman! Hentikan! Erza pulang!" serunya. Suara yang nyaring mengalir dari tenggorokanya kalah dengan derakan es ciptaan Gray dan Yuna.

"Teman-teman! Erza pulang!" seru Hikari lagi. Tapi kali ini yang didapat Hikari adalah hantaman telak dari sebatang es runcing yang entah ciptaan Gray atau Yuna.

"Ugh!" serunya. Darah segar mengalir perlahan menyelusuri pipi mulusnya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai sekarang..." desisnya kesal. Tangan halus Hikari menyatu perlahan. sesaat setelah itu, aura tajam tercipta. Semacam golak energi berwarna biru pekat. Selang sedetik, golakan energi itu memancar, membentuk pita-pita halus dan membelit Gray dan Yuna berikut es-es mereka!

"Ugghhh~" pekik Gray dan Yuna nyaris bersamaan. Es mereka meleleh, membanjiri lantai kayu di bawah mereka.

"Ugh... ap... apa-apaan ini..." kaki Gray gemetar. Ia berlutut pelan, diikuti Yuna yang juga berlutut. Kakinya tak lagi kuat menahan berat badan mereka. Energi itu menyesap habis tenaga mereka, dan membuka 'sesuatu' yang aneh dalam sudut ingatan mereka.

Baik Gray maupun Yuna, mata mereka menjadi gelap. Gelap berganti menjadi terang, terang, terang dan semakin terang. Rasa sakit menyergap dada mereka, melahirkan percik-percik darah yang mengalir mulus dari larynx.

"Ugh... Uwaaaaaaaaa~~~" jerit Yuna tanpa ampun lagi ketika sebilang pedang ramping menghujam tepat di jantungnya, melayangkan nyawanya sampai akhirat...

"Yuna! Hikari, hentikan sihir hipnotismu! Yuna hampir mati!" sebuah sentakan terdengar begitu jelas, menembus gendang telinga Yuna.

Mata Yuna terbuka perlahan, Ia bagai bangun dari mimpi. Diusapnya dahinya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Ugh... sihir... hipnotis... Hikari..." Ia terbata.

"Hikari! Jangan kau siksa mereka, kau ingin mereka mati atau bagaimana!" bentak Erza tajam. Yuna melihat sekilas wajah muram Hikari yang penuh sesal, dan tentu saja, Gray yang sekarat dan terkapar di lantai.

"Maaf, tapi aku hanya mencoba menghentikan perkelahian mereka!" kilah Hikari.

"Iya, tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan efek dari sihirmu itu! Master sudah bilang, kalau objek sihirmu tidak kuat, maka objek itu akan mati! Camkan itu!"

"Tapi Erza...."

"Tidak ada tapi!," potong Erza, tanpa memandang wajah depresi Hikari lagi, "Aku mau memeriksa keadaan guild, jangan mengacau dengan sihir-hebatmu-itu lagi,"

Erza berlalu begitu saja di depan Hikari. Langkahnya angkuh, tapi juga berwibawa. Pesona luar biasa Erza mampu mengalihkan dunia orang-orang kacau yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing di guild itu (a.k.a sibuk menganggur)

"Erza-chan, apa kabar~" tanya Rocky mendayu, yang langsung disambut lirikan tajam maut dari Erza yang seakan menyuarakan raungan keganasan yang siap menerkam wajah tampan Rocky jika playboy itu berani mencoba menggodanya lagi.

Eh? Tunggu! Ada yang sangat berbeda dari Erza sekarang. Ia tak membawa 'merchandise' dari medan tempur macam tanduk goblin raksasa atau semacamnya. Justru yang dibawanya adalah 'merchandise' lain.

"Suit~ Suit~" siul Rocky, menatap gadis yang melangkah pelan di belakang Erza itu.

"Jangan goda dia atau mati kau!" desis Wakaba yang berada di samping Rocky.

"Erza akan lebih ganas kalau kau menggoda temanya macam tadi," sambung Visitar.

"Aku cuma senang ada gadis baru di guild suram ini~ hehehe..." Rocky nyengir tanpa dosa. Hanya selang sedetik setelah cengiran innoucent itu, datanglah devil glare dahsyat.

"Oh? Guild suram ya? Mau selingkuh ya?" seru si rambut pirang di belakang Rocky.

Rocky memutar kepalanya pelan, lalu, "Gyaaa~~~ Lu-chan~ Oh, tidak, maksudku...."

"Kau...."

Krekk... krekk..

Lucy, penyihir bintang itu menekuk jemarinya hingga mengeluarkan derakkan tajam.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Gerbang air!," seru Lucy, "AQUARIUS!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~"

* * *

Semua mata lebih tertarik pada 'merchandise' yang dibawa Erza itu daripada pertarungan Lucy-yang-cemburu vs Rocky. Dan mustahil Hikari mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menghentikan amukan Lucy, pasalnya, jika Ia berani maka Erza akan mencacah habis tubuhnya.

"Huh," dengus Yuna sembari mengusap buih yang tersisa di sudut bibirnya yang terlahir dari ketakutan hipnotis maut Hikari itu, "Gadis itu sense fashion nya tak terlalu bagus..."

Ditatapnya mulai dari bawah keatas. Flat shoes hitam yang dikenakanya jelas tidak mencirikan bahwa dia anak fairy tail yang kebanyakan ber high heels. Rok longgar sepanjang lutut yang juga hitam pekat membuatnya sedikit bergaya seperti Erza, dan Ia mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang dengan kerah shabrina yang seluruhnya hitam pekat tanpa celah. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang dan juga berwarna hitam berkilau, tergerai bebas bagai tirai di punggungya. Sebuah kalung yang berwarna hitam melingkari leher jenjangnya, dengan liontin perak yang tergantung di ujungnya.

"Erza, Natsu aneh, dia masih mual meski sudah turun dari kereta api, ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya kan?" keluh Mira pada Erza.

"Oh? Biarkan saja dia istirahat sebentar. Dan... kebetulan temanku ini juga sedikit banyak tau tentang masalah kesehatan, tanyakan saja padanya, aku mau menemui master," ujar Erza, menunjuk gadis di sampingnya.

Raut wajah gadis itu tak berubah. Datar tak berekspresi. Yuna dan Hikari mulai tertarik. Didekatinya gadis serba hitam itu.

"Tolong ya~ Keadaan Natsu sepertinya kritis," kata Mirajane.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membantunya," bisik gadis itu. Suaranya serak.

"Terimakasih~ Oh, namaku Mirajane, kau...?" Mira mengulurkan tanganya, menyapa si gadis.

"Eh? Namaku Argentum Silver. Panggil Silver," jawabnya, menyambut uluran tangan Mira. Gadis bernama Silver itu tersenyum beku.

"Namanya Silver, tapi yang menunjukkan 'Silver' hanya cincin perak di kalungnya itu... hmm, coba dia lebih memperhatikan padan warna pada busananya, dia akan lebih cantik, dan...."

"Yuna!" potong Hikari, "Ada dua kemungkinan dia ada di sini. Pertama, dia teman Erza, Dua, dia member baru di sini. Yang pasti dia bukan calon foto model yang harus kau ceramahi soal fashion, ingat? Camkan itu!"

Yuna memajukan bibirnya beberapa cm, kesal dengan kalimat yang diucapkan rekanya dengan gaya maut Erza itu.

Yuna dan Hikari berpaling ke arah gadis itu, yang kini membuka pelan pakaian Natsu, dan menaruh telapak tanganya ke dada bidangnya.

"Eh? Gadis itu mau apa?" jerit Lucy.

"Mau mengobati Natsu, kau jangan mencoba mengganggunya ya! Kau kan sudah punya Rocky!" cibir Yuna.

"Eh? Tapi apakah caranya harus semesum itu?" seru Lucy kesal, memandang dengan tampang horor pada gadis bernama Silver itu.

"Siapa yang mesum!? Dia mau mengobati Natsu tau!" balas Yuna.

"Eh? Apa... apakah yang dilakukanya adalah sihir surgawi macam milik Wendy dari Cat shelter? Mustahil ada orang yang menyembuhkan orang melalui sihir seperti itu!" ujar Hikari. Yuna dan Lucy terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang tiba-tiba terlontar itu.

"Kurasa Hikari benar, mustahil kalau si Silver itu bisa melakukan sihir yang sudah lama punah," timpal Gray yang mendadak sudah ada di belakang ketiga gadis fairy tail itu.

"Ya, benar," dukung Lucy.

Silver menoleh, lalu menatap mereka berempat dengan kedua bola matanya yang sehitam malam.

"Bukan, ini bukan sihir surgawi seperti anak cat shelter. Adikku seorang dokter, aku belajar sedikit tentang penyembuhan melalui energi sederhana. Ini akan membuatnya lebih baik,"

"Ohhh..." ujar Yuna, Hikari, Lucy dan Gray bersamaan.

"Jadi... kau siapa?" tanya Hikari ramah.

"Namaku Argentum Silver, aku member baru di sini, salam kenal," ujarnya. Suaranya sedikit serak dan bergetar, seperti menangis, tapi datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hikari mengerutkan keningnya sedikit. ada sesuatu yang mendadak melintas dengan cepat di benaknya. Ar-gen-tum sil-ver. Nama yang... sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

"Aku Hikari, ini Souma Yuna, ini Lucy, dan si hentai ini Gray," kata Hikari meperkenalkan teman-teman guildnya, yang langung disambut combat es dari Gray karena menambahkan kalimat 'hentai' pada namanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Silver," kata Yuna ramah.

"Arrgh..." Natsu mengerang, Ia membuka matanya sedikit, menatap langit-langit ruangan guild.

"Ah, Natsu sudah sadar!" seru Lucy girang.

"Dimana aku..." desisnya.

"Ya di guild lah! Jangan bilang kau jadi hilang ingatan ya!" hardik Hikari.

"Aku tidak hilang ingatan... tapi... aku mencium bau wangi..."

"Wangi apa? Aku tidak mencium apa-apa," balas Lucy, menatap Natsu dengan bingung.

"Wangi..." Natsu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dan menciptakan raut khawatir pada wajah manis Lucy.

"Wangi apa?" tanya Yuna penasaran. Ia melirik curiga pada Silver yang hanya tersenyum lembut dengan bibir pucatnya.

"Aku mencium wangi.... NYALA API!!! YEAH!" Natsu melonjak berdiri seketika, "AKU SUDAH TIDAK MUAL!!! HORE!!!"

Lidah api pun menyala dari jemari Natsu yang berlarian mengelilingi ruangan guild dengan penuh nafsu, meninggalkan beberapa urat menyilang di kepala Lucy, Yuna, Hikari maupun Gray.

"Adakah yang lebih bodoh dari dia?" komentar Silver geli.

"Rekor besar kalau ada yang lebih bodoh daripada dia!" balas Gray, "hati-hati ya Sil..."

"Natsu!" jerit Lucy kesal, "berhenti dong!"

Hikari dan Yuna hanya tertawa kecil sembari merunduk beberapa kali, menghindari sambaran api Natsu.

"Kana, lempar saja dengan tong sake mu," ujar Erza dingin ketika melihat ulah si rambut merah itu.

"Okelah kalau itu maumu," balas Kana, merain satu tong kosong di sampingnya. Dengan gaya melempar kartu, Ia mengayunkan tanganya, membuat tong kayu itu melayang dengan cepat ke arah dragon slayer mage itu.

Brakkk!!!

"Ugh!" seru Natsu ketika tong yang dilempar Kana menimpa tubuhnya seketika.

"Bagus Kana, lain kali lebih akurat ya," ujar Erza, langsung meraih syal Natsu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kkkhhhhkkk..." Natsu tercekik.

"Mau bertingkah lagi? Niscaya syndrom kendaraanmu mengalami peningkatan stadium," kata Erza santai.

"Ok... Oke... Lepasss...." desisnya, meringis kesakitan ketika lehernya tertekan syalnya sendiri.

"Hati-hati nanti tanganmu bau Erza, syal itu sudah dua bulan tidak dicuci, hihihi..." Lucy terkikik, membuat Erza langsung melepas tanganya yang mencengkeram kuat syal itu.

"Akiiiittt...." rajuk Natsu manja, mengelus lehernya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Yah... cekik lagi dong Erza, seru nih..." kata Silver sembari mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Natsu, membantunya berdiri.

"Nanti syndromnya tambah parah... lagi pula sebentar lagi aku mau mengajaknya menjalankan misi," sahut Erza datar.

"Misi?" seru Natsu.

"Ya, misi baru. Aku mau istirahat dulu sebentar, nanti kau dan Gray temui aku ya," ujar Erza, berlalu.

Erza memilih tempat duduk yang sedikit terisolasi, tempat Ia biasa bersantai melamun-ria, diikuti Silver di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan gadis serba hitam itu," kata Hikari.

"Aku juga," timpal Gray, "Ada aura lain dalam kekuatan sihirnya. Kalau aku merasakan, itu mirip dengan aura pada sihir air milik Jubia,"

"Jubia?" seru Yuna, "Tunggu! Jubia jebolan dark guild phantom kan?"

"kalau aura sihirnya nyaris sama, apakah ada kemungkinan bahwa Silver juga jebolan dark guild?" desis Hikari.

"Mungkin juga sih... hanya saja, aku mencium bau darah pada tubuhnya," timpal Mira yang ada di belakang mereka.

"darah? Ya, aku juga... sedikit bau darah yang sangat pekat, terutama pada nafasnya," ujar Gray.

"Hey!" seru Silver tiba-tiba, "Aku bisa dengar obrolan kalian! Jangan bergossip ya!"

* * *

Brakk!

Erza membanting tanganya di meja.

"Aku butuh kalian. Ini adalah perintah langusng dari Master Makarov, kita akan dikirim untuk misi luar biasa," katanya memulai percakapan.

"Misi apa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bertanya. Erza menatapnya sebentar, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"gray, Yuna, ikat Natsu," pinta Erza.

"Ehhh???"

Krraaakkk... tubuh Ntaus langsung terbalut es yang tercipta dari sihir Gray dan Yuna.

"Apa-apaan in... bhhh..." Es tadi menjalar sampai ke mulut Natsu.

"Antispasi agar penyakit hiperaktifmu bisa ditekan seminimal mungkin," kata Erza datar, "Karena misi ini adalah quest level S plus,"

"..." semua mata terbelalak mendengarnya. Jika saja Natsu tidak disekap dalam es, mungkin dia akan melonjak kegirangan sekarang ini.

Mira yang tengah menato Silver pun ternganga.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu," ujar Silver.

"Eh... eh... Tintanya habis, sebentar ya Silver, aku ambil tinta dulu..." kata Mira, mencairkan suasana. Ia bangkit membawa botol tinta tatoo nya.

"Oh, Mira, ambilkan aku kopi lagi ya," pinta Erza, juga berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Eh... kau tidak salah bicara kan Erza?" tanya Hikari memastikan.

"Dengar rencanaku, misi ini akan dibagi menjadi dua tim, aku akan mengajak Natsu, Gray, Silver dan Yuna, sedangkan Hikari, kau ada di garis belakang sebagai spesialis pertolongan,"

"Kenapa?" seru Hikari dengan nada memprotes.

"Musuh kita adalah jagoan hipnotis," kata Erza, "Dan di guild kita, jagoan hipnotis hanyalah kau, Hikari. Kalau kau berada di garis depan, maka kau akan terluka duluan. Kau harus membentuk timmu secepatnya dan menyusul kami untuk membantu kami," jelas Erza.

"Lalu..." lanjutnya, "Di dalam misi, aku akan memecah tim menjadi dua. Tim pertama adalah aku, Gray dan Yuna. Tim kedua Silver dan Natsu yang nanti akan didukung Happy,"

"Sebenarnya misi kita itu apa?" tanya Mira yang tiba-tiba datang, membawa nampan.

"Mencari buronan, dan harga misi ini adalah 15.000.000 juel," kata Erza lagi, langsung menyambar gelas berisi cairan hitam di nampan Mira yang Ia sangka kopi.

"Erza! Itu bukan kopi, itau tint...."

"Hueekkk!!!" Erza memuntahkan cairan yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"Erza, itu tinta untuk tatoo ku," kata Silver geli.

"Kurang ajar!" hardik Erza, "Kenapa kau tarus tinta di nampan!?"

Erza bangkit dan berlari mencari kamar mandi, diiringi derai tawa yang lain.

"hehehehe.... Erza... Erza... dasar..." komentar Gray.

"Oke, misi 15.000.000, kita datang! " seru Yuna, "Yuk siap-siap!"

* * *

_Ah... udara yang begitu menyejukkan... bau darah yang sangat pekat tercium di udara._

_"Ferissa, lakukanlah," lelaki tua itu mengulurkan pedang pada seorang gadis di balik jubah._

_"Kau algojo yang baik..." lanjutnya._

_"Tentu master, berapa lagi yang harus saya bunuh?"_

_"Lima ribu orang cukup sayang..."_

_"Baik..."_

* * *

**TBC**

A/N** : **tanda italic adalah cerita dari masa lalu.......**  
**


	2. fake!

Hallo Minna~ Balik lagi ke story ini~

**The Battle Under Ilusion : Fake**

_"Aku tidak mengerti..." ujar gadis itu. gaunya yang berwarna merah jambu lembut terhempas angin. Di hadapanya, ada seorang gadis yang lain, dalam balutan jubah hitamnya._

_"Kau takkan mengerti Futarichi..." balas gadis berjubah hitam itu._

_"Tapi... kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan guild hitam ini? Kami semua membutuhkanmu, kau satu-satunya algojo yang sanggup mengeksekusi..."_

_"Jangan bahas itu Futarichi!" bentak si jubah hitam tadi._

_"Ferissa, dengarkan aku, kau tidak boleh pergi, kami semua akan merasa kehilangan..."_

_"Aku harus pergi, aku tidak sanggup lagi jika harus hidup dengan membunuh orang lain, usiaku masih empat belas tahun sekarang! Hidupku bernodakan darah para manusia tak berdosa, aku tidak sanggup Futarichi.... tidak sanggup..." suara itu bergetar, mengalir dari tenggorokan si jubah hitam bernama Ferissa._

_"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

_"Aku akan pergi dan menjalani apa yang seharusnya aku jalani. Aku akan mengembara, mencari sesuatu yang harusnya kucari sejak dulu. Aku akan membebaskan diriku sendiri," katanya. Ferissa tersenyum pelan, Ia menatap gadis bernama Futarichi itu._

_"Dan..." lanjutnya, "Mulai detik ini, aku bukanlah Ferissa lagi, aku bukanlah algojo guild ini lagi,"_

_"..." Futarichi terdiam. Ia membiarkan rambut ikalnya tertiup angin sore yang begitu lembut._

_Ferissa juga diam. Ia melempar pandanganya ke arah matahari terbenam, "...Sekarang namaku Argentum F Silver..."_

_"... Apa... apa kau akan berhenti membunuh orang...?" tanya Futarichi._

_"Tidak. Tapi, tetap ada yang harus kubunuh,"_

_"Siapa....?"_

_"Entahlah... "_

_"Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana...?"_

_"Huh," Ferissa mendengus, "Kau kenal tanda ini?" tanyanya, mengulurkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah tanda diatasnya._

_"Ini... ini lambang Fairy tail," bisik Futarichi. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ferissa dengan tatapan takut._

_"Ferissa... kau..."_

* * *

"GYAAAAA~~~" Natsu berteriak ketika seluruh tubuhnya terpasung tali tebal yang tercipta dari armor Erza, "tali ini tidak bisa dibakar~"

"Diamlah, Natsu!" hardik Gray kesal. Ditariknya ujung tali itu dengan kasar, membuat Natsu terseret paksa diatas jalan beraspal sekitar sepuluh meter stasiun.

"Kita tunggu Erza dan yang lainya disini," kata Gray datar, disambut tawa dari Happy.

"Aku agak menyesal, kenapa Lucy tidak boleh ikut... coba Lucy ikut ya..." ujar Happy.

"Aku juga tidak tau alasanya," sahut Gray.

"Lepaskan aku dasar bodoh! Bodoh! nanti kubakar habis tubuhmu Gray!" umpat Natsu.

"Diam! Berisik!"

"Kau mau menantangku hah?!"

"Diam!"

"Sudahlah teman-teman~" lerai Happy, "Kalau Erza tau, dia bakal mengamuk tau!"

Gray memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat, "Nih, kau saja yang bawa talinya, nanti dikira aku orang bodoh kalau menyeret-nyeret piaraan macam dia!"

Kyut! Urat kesabaran menyilang di kepala Natsu.

"KAU PIKIR AKU PIARAANMU???" serunya lantang, langsung menyemburkan api biru ke arah Gray. tapi tentu saja dapat dihindari dengan mudah olehnya.

"Berisik," ujar Gray datar. Ia menyandarkan tubuh gagahnya di tiang dengan gaya cool, lalu menyulut sebatang rokok. Asap rokok mulai bergumpal di sekitarnya.

"Eh, Gray," tanya Happy, "Aku penasaan dengan member baru yang kemarin, dia itu siapa ya... persaanku tidak enak,"

"Sama, perasaanku juga tidak enak," ujar Gray.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, aku berhutang pada Silver, kalau bukan karena dia, aku pasti masih terkapar karena mual kemarin," timpal Natsu. Gray melirik ke arahnya sebentar, lalu bergumam tak peduli.

"Hikari bilang dia seperti mengenal Silver," kata Happy.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Gray, mssih dengan nada cueknya. Tepat pada saat Ia berpaling ke arah barat, Ia melihat Erza diikuti Yuna dan Silver di belakangnya.

"Itu mereka datang," katanya, melempar rokok yang terselip di bibirnya barusan, "Yuk berangkat!"

* * *

Natsu terkapar di kursi kereta api, pasrah kalah dari kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah manusia yang paling anti dengan kendaraan.

"Jadi... apa rencanamu Erza?" tanya Yuna.

"Dengarkan aku, misi kita adalah misi yang berat. Tugas kita membunuh buronan gelap berjuluk 'black fang'. Dia menggunakan sihir gaib semacam ilusi untuk menjebak musuhnya, karena itu, aku sudah siapkan Hikari di garis belakang untuk spesialisasi pertolongan karena dialah yang handal dalam sihir ini," kata Erza, "Lalu, kita akan membagi tim, tim satu adalah aku, Yuna dan Gray. Aku pilih karena aku adalah mage yang anti-ilusi dan kalian berdua punya kapasitas bertarung yang sangat hebat, lalu tim kedua Silver dan Natsu. Kebetulan Silver juga mage ilusion, dan Natsu juga tipe petarung dengan daya serang yang unggul, dan didukung Happy,"

Erza berhenti sebentar, lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Tim 1 akan berada di garis paling depan untuk penyerangan nantinya," lanjutnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti, tapi apakah kau sudah menyusun strategi?" tanya Yuna.

"Strategi kuserahkan sepenuhnya pada Silver, kalian dengar saja instruksinya," jawab Erza.

"Baik," jawab Gray, Yuna dan Happy serentak.

"Dan yang terakhir..." ujar Erza, "Aku harus bilang, bahwa kalian harus..."

Erza berhenti, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Silver yang duduk manis di kursi di seberang mereka. Nampaknya Silver tengah disibukkan dengan sebuah buku besar di tanganya.

Erza menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu berkata dengan pelan, "Meski aku malas mengatakanya, tapi walau bagaimanapun kalian harus hati-hati pada anak itu,"

"Maksudmu Silver ya? ada apa denganya?" tanya Yuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya antispasi saja kalau nantinya dia kenapa-napa, karena sekarang ini Silver sedang sakit. Yah, itu bukan alasan utama aku menyuruh kalian berhati-hati sih... tapi, tak ada salahnya kalau aku bilang begini... Aku juga bingung bagaimana harus memberitahu kalian..."

"Kau yang membuatku bingung," komentar Happy.

"Tidak apa-apa, keterangan lebih lanjut kujelaskan di hotel saja nanti,"

* * *

Satu jam berlalu sudah. Kereta api yang mereka tumpangi masih melaju, menembus angin menuju tempat yang akan mereka datangi. Tempat yang bahkan tidak mereka ketahui. Gray meremas tanganya dengan gelisah. Kereta api yang mereka naiki sangat sepi, bahkan di sekitarnya terbit hawa dingin yang sangat ganjil.

"Yuna, Happy, Erza, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh," ujar Gray.

"Ya, udara disini memang aneh, tapi tak heran, karena disini wilayahnya memang begini," sahut Erza datar, lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan peta wilayah di tanganya.

"Bukan hanya udaranya yang dingin dan ganjil, tapi juga auranya. Sangat aneh, firasatku buruk teman-teman," timpal Yuna.

Erza memutar bola matanya, "Sudahlah, jangan kalian pikirkan hal itu," katanya.

Waktu terasa lama sekali berlalu setelah itu.

"Ugh... apa... masih jauh..." Tanya Natsu. Yuna mengalihkan pandanganya ke sosok anti-kendaraan yang pucat pasi di sampingnya itu.

"Masih Natsu," jawab Yuna.

"Ugh... rasanya... aku mau mati..." keluhnya.

"Tidak ada yang mati gara-gara mual di kereta api Natsu, sudah ah, kau berisik, tidur saja sana!" seru Yuna, mendorong tubuh Natsu dengan cepat. Alhasil, bukanya terdorong ke arah yang berlawanan, Natsu malah roboh ke arahnya.

"Ugh, kau ini kenapa sih Natsu! " hardik Yuna kesal.

"Sudahlah Yuna, biarkan Natsu berbaring sebentar," ujar Erza menengahi tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kertas lebar yang dipegangnya.

"Lalu aku duduk di mana?" protes Yuna.

"Duduklah bersama Silver di kursi seberang, apa susahnya sih?" timpal Happy, membuat bibir Yuna mengerucut seketika.

"Oke deh kalau begitu," katanya kesal, lalu bengkit dan duduk disamping Silver yang tengan disibukkan dengan sebuah buku kecil di tanganya.

"Aku duduk di sini ya Sil," katanya ramah. Silver hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Yuna mengerutkan keningnya sedikit melihat ekspesi itu.

'Ah,' batinya, 'benar, hawa ganjil ini berasal dari tubuhnya...'

"Hey Gray," bisik Happy pada Gray yang ada disampingnya, "Yuna kecewa karena tidak bisa duduk dekat kamu, hihihi..."

"Ah, apaan sih! dasar kucing jahil!" sahut Gray.

"Aduh pipimu merah tuh~"

"Diam ah~"

"Hihihi~"

* * *

"Udaranya sedikit aneh ya," ujar Yuna. Silver mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Yuna dengan heran.

"Tidak, aku merasa biasa saja," katanya.

"Tidak... benar-benar terasa lain. Seperti menusuk, dingin dan ganjil, " sahut Yuna.

"Entah, mungkin temperatur udara di wilayang ini memang seperti itu," Silver melempar pandanganya kearah luar, "Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti yang seperti ini,"

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat setelah itu. Yuna tampak tersenyum menyimak pertengkaran kecil Gray dan Happy yang seru, sementara Silver masih berkutat dengan bukunya. Ah, perasaan ganjil ini masih saja belum hilang. Erza mengerutkan keningnya dan mencuri pandang ke arah Silver beberapa kali, seolah mengawasi rekan baru mereka itu. Ada apa ya?

"Oh, ya," kata Silver, "Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian,"

Diraihnya ransel hitam mungilnya. Silver mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang dari dalamnya.

"Ada yang mau cemilan? Aku bawa ini dari rumah, rasanya enak, kalian pasti suka~"

"Wah, apa ini? Kelihatanya enak," komentar Yuna melihat permen biru didalam kotak itu. Dijumputnya satu dan Ia memakanya.

"Hmm... enak, kau dapat dari mana?"

"Aku beli di kota sebelah, enak kan? Ah, Erza, Fullbuster, Happy, Salamander, kalian mau juga?" Silver berpaling ke arah kawan-kawanya yang lain.

"Boleh, aku coba satu ya~" ujar Gray. Silver mengoper kotak itu kearah Gray, membiarkan Gray, Happy dan Erza menikmatinya.

"Oh, aku mau lagi," pinta Yuna.

"Ah, kau tidak makan ini Siver?," tanya Erza.

"Sebenarnya aku juga punya masalah di kendaraan seperti Si Salamander, jadi perutku tidak boleh terisi apa-apa selama di kendaraan," kata Silver, tersenyum, "habiskan saja kalau kalian mau, aku masih punya, kita makan nanti ya~"

* * *

Hawa itu masih menyelubungi. Gray yang tengah memapah Natsu turun dari kereta api mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut merasakan perasaan aneh sejak di kereta tadi.

"Partikelnya tidak berubah ya Yuna, " bisiknya pada Yuna.

"Gray, ini dari tubuh Silver, aku merasakanya sejak tadi," balas Yuna dengan wajah cemas. Gray menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya berpaling ke arah Silver yang berada dua meter di depanya bersama Erza.

"Silver, Erza, sehabis ini kita kemana?" tanya Gray.

"Ke hotel dulu sajalah, nanti biar kau dan Erza saja yang ke tempat master request kita, aku sedikit lelah," sahut Silver. Gray menyipitkan matanya, menatap gadis itu.

"Bagaimana ? Aku benar kan?" bisik Yuna.

"Ya, memang dia yang memancarkan hawa aneh," balas Gray.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita cari hotel, ini sudah sore!" seru Erza lantang.

"Yuk, kita bicarakan saja nanti," ujar Gray lagi, lalu melangkah mengikuti Erza di belakangnya. Yuna hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek, lalu mengikuti Gray.

Kota yang mereka lewati ada di wilayang yang sangat panas dan kering. Erza bercerita tentang adanya semacam tanah gersang bertebing yang sangat luas, tempat pembantaian para prajurit semasa perang antar guild di masa lalu. Di dasar sebuah jurang ada semacam batuan tajam yang mencuat dan di sisi utaranya terdapat telaga tempat pembuangan mayat.

"Mengerikan ya," komentar Happy.

"Ya, dan ada juga palang-palang tempat hukum pancung, tapi aku tak yakin kalau sekarang masih tersisa," ujar Erza, "Dan... roh-roh para pesakitan jaman dulu juga kabarnya masih bergentayangan disana,"

"ROH?," Happy dan Yuna berseru bersamaan.

"Jangan takut, tidak ada roh yang menyakiti," Silver terkikik geli.

"Ya, karena kau sendiri memancarkan hawa orang mati!" sahut Gray, membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Erza menyipitkan matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seakan menunggu Gray meralat ucapanya.

"Maksudku, tadi Yuna mengeluh kalau duduk di dekatmu itu hawanya seperti orang mati," ralat Gray ketika mata Erza menegurnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang begitu!" sangkal Yuna cepat, langsung disambung hantaman telak pada ulu hati Gray sedetik setelah itu.

"Ugh... k...kau..."

"Ah, itu... itu mungkin parfumku, memang mudah menguap dan baunya aneh. Uap parfumku memang dingin, aku pakai ini karena aku tau daerah yang kita tuju itu udaranya panas," jelas Silver, "Maaf kalau kaluan tidak nyaman," sambungnya.

"Baiklah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ayo pergi," kata Erza datar, lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Silver berlari kecil ke arah Erza, lalu mereka berdua kembali sibuk dengan peta besar yang sedari tadi dibawa Erza.

"Ah, alasan Silver masuk akal juga, tapi aku masih meragukan ucapanya," kata Gray.

"Apa yang kau ragukan sih Gray? Aku percaya, kata-kata Silver masuk akal kok," sangkal Yuna.

"Habisnya, yang kurasakan dari si Silver itu bukan hanya hawa dingin ataupun bau udara yang ganjil, tapi juga semacam bau darah, ataupun aura membunuh," jelas Gray.

"Kau lupa ya, kalau tubuh Silver memang berbau darah? Sudahlah Gray, dia itu rekanya Erza, aku malas cari masalah," Yuna berkata dengan nada datar, lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Akan kuselidiki anak itu, firasatku sangat buruk," kata Gray.

"Terserahlah," sahut Yuna dingin. Gray memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

* * *

Natsu membanting tubuh malangnya di kasur hotel. Nafasnya terasa sedikit lega kini, tidak lagi terjebak dalam kotak besi raksasa yang mereka namai kereta api.

"Fyuuuhhh.... Gray, aku lapar~" keluh Natsu.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kita cari makan, sudah sana, mandi dulu, bau tau!" ledek Gray, menghempaskan bantal ke arah wajah Natsu. Natsu mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa cm.

"Jangan lupa, pakai celana dalammu, terus pakai baju! Nanti disangka orang hentai tak bermoral!" balas Natsu, mengembalikan hempasan bantal tadi.

"Huh," dengus Gray cuek, "Ya sudahlah, aku mau keluar dulu, ya, jangan lupa mandi," seru Gray.

"Kau juga jangan lupa pakai baju dong!" umpat Natsu kesal, lalu menelungkupkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur.

Terdengar Gray menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, dan Ia melangkah menjauh.

"Aneh deh, tumben si Gray tidak cari masalah denganku," ujar Natsu.

"Itu gara-gara rekan baru Erza itu lho," komentar Happy yang tengan melahap ikan bakar favoritnya di sudut meja makan.

"Rekan Erza?"

"Ya, namanya Silver. Gray dan Yuna ingin menyelidikinya, aku juga tidak yakin, tapi firasatku juga sangat buruk kalau dekat-dekat dengan Silver itu," kata Happy.

"Ah, dasar sok curiga. Silver kan anggota fairy tail, kemarin saja Mirajane baru menato dadanya, berarti dia resmi jadi anggota! Kenapa sesama anggota saling mencurigai sih!" keluh Natsu, "Lagipula aku hutang budi pada Silver,"

"Iya juga sih... aku tidak ikutan ya," sahut Happy.

"Ya deh, oh ya, aku mau keluar juga ya, Happy, kau di kamar saja," ujar Natsu, lalu bangkit dari posisi semula.

Natsu mengencangkan ikatan syalnya, lalu berkata pada Happy, "Nanti kubelikan ikan deh," serunya ceria pada Happy.

"Oke, janji ya?"

"Janji!"

* * *

Malam mulai menyelubungi wilayah itu. Natsu baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dan Ia membawa sekantung penuh ikan bakar untuk kucing kesayanganya.

"Uh, aku makan sendirian deh~ Erza dan Yuna sedang pergi ke rumah master request, Gray sedang pergi entah kemana, Silver sedang istirahat karena sakit... wah, aku jadi kasihan pada Happy yang sendirian deh~" celoteh Natsu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan keramaian yang mendominasi pusat kota itu, tak jauh berbeda dari kota pada umumnya, hanya udaranya saja yang memang bertemperatur lebih tinggi.

Natsu memutar handle pintu, lalu didorongnya perlahan.

"Happy, aku belikan ikan bakar~" serunya.

Sepi.

Tak ada seorangpun di kamar hotel itu.

"Wah, pasti dia sedang keluar, ya sudahlah, aku tarus saja ikanya di mej..." Natsu berhenti. Pandanganya tertumbuk pada noda yang menggores dinding kamar hotel yang berwarna dreampink itu.

Cat merah. Bukan. Dari baunya itu adalah...

"DARAH!!!???" seru Natsu histeris.

"HAPPYYYY~~~!!!!"

Natsu belingsatan, menabrak pintu kamar tanpa ampun, dan menghantam pintu kamar anak-anak perempuan yang ada disamping kamarnya.

"Erza! Yuna! Silver! Siapa saja! Happy..."

Sepi.

Natsu memutar kepalanya. Telapak tanganya mengepal ketika dirasakanya ada hawa manusia di belakangnya. Bukan hawa manusia, tapi hawa membunuh yang menusuk.

"Sil... ver... kaukah itu...?" tanyanya. Ia melangkah perlahan. Udara di koridor hotel itu terasa lebih sejuk. Suhu yang kira-kirasama dengan kulit mayat.

"Silve, itu baumu, aku tau, keluarlah, jangan bilang kalau ini april mop ya~ nanti kalau aku marah kau bisa kubakar," kata Natsu lagi.

"Salamander," suara serak itu menyahut, entah darimana.

"Ternyata, kucingmu enak sekali ya," katanya lagi.

Penciuman Natsu menangkap sesuatu. Darah yang dikenalnya. Sedetik setelah itu, tengkuknya merinding, Ia mendongak, menatap langit-langit hotel.

Tidak...

Panas...

"SILVER!!!~~~~"

Api biru menyembur begitu dahsyat, menyapu seluruh ruangan itu, membuatnya terbakar mendadak. Jerit riuh para manusia pun membahana seketika. Ekor mata Natsu menangkap bayangan yang berkelebat. Bayangan gadis berambut panjang itu, membawa kucing biru yang berlumur darah.

"SILVER! kEMBALI KAU!" jeritnya.

"Tangkap aku, Dragon Slyer," balas Silver, terus berlari menembus kegelapa malam, berlari, berlari dan berlari...

"Satu ekor masuk perangkap," bisik Silver, menjilat sudut bibirnya yang bernodakan darah, "Baiklah, dengan Salamander sebagai umpan, maka pertarungan dibawah ilusi telah dimulai~"

* * *

**TBC**

A/N : Maaf Minna kalo kalian kecewa kalau diriku jadi tokok jahat... jangan berpikir buruk ya~ Ini akan menjadi kejutan di akhir cerita (Lagian Silver ga pantes jadi tokoh baik sh~)


	3. battle begin!

chaper tiga... chapter tiga... chapter tiga... halah, zikir apa sih gue?

Yosh, lanjut~

**The Battle Under Ilusion : Battle Begin**

Darah mamuncrat, melayang dengan amat perlahan ke arah langit. Wajah dengan penuh keangkuhan itu terlukis teramat nyata. Purnama menyinari tirus manis itu, menampakkan bayangan raut kesadisan.

Murka Natsu memuncak menatap sosok itu.

"Apa maumu... kenapa kau membawa Happy?," tanyanya, menahan amarah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Silver, "Aku hanya berterimakasih karena kalian semua mau mengambil misi level S plus ini,"

Kening Natsu berkerut. Bukan karena ucapan yang diucapkan pengkhianat di hadapanya, tapi karena ada udara aneh yang mulai merambah tubuhnya. Seperti suhu yang semakin naik secara perlahan, tapi bukan berasal dari fire ciptaanya.

"Dengarkan aku," bisik Silver, "Kau akan terlibat masalah besar jika melakukan perlawanan disini,"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa udaranya jadi sangat panas?" seru Natsu.

"Itu karena wawasanmu sangat sempit, Salamander," Silver tertawa kecil, "Kita ada di daerah beriklim panas, bahkan mirip gurun karena struktur tanah berpasirnya, serta perubahan tempertur ekstrim. Oh, dan jangan lupa, disini juga banyak roh gentayangan..."

Pupil mata Natsu mengecil seketika. Jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah...

Api merah menyala dari tubuh Natsu. Seakan hasil dari akumulasi kemarahan dan emosinya yang tak pernah dapat Ia kendalikan.

"Aku tau ini jebakan, kau memang pengkhianat! Apa kau ingin mengeksekusi kami di tempat ini, ha?!"

"Mengingat ini adalah tempat eksekusi nomor satu saat masa perang antar guild...hmmm... ya! Aku ingin menghabisi kalian semua disini! "

"KEPARAT KAU!!!" Natsu meledak, api birunya menyembur menatang langit, menyapu habis tempat itu, tak terkecuali gadis yang berdiri di depanya itu...

* * *

Tangan Erza terulur, menerima selembar kertas yang diangsurkan pria setengah baya itu.

"Saya mohon, saya akan menaikkan harga quest ini lima kali lipat kalau anda semua bisa membunuh black fang," katanya dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah," jawab Erza.

"Tapi saya berpesan, anda harus berhati-hati. Ada kabar bahwa black fang sangat licik dan sanggup memanipulasi apapun. Dia seringkali menipu para mage dan memanfaankan para mage itu untuk membunuh, biasanya, mage yang ditipu itu akan memancing korbanya menuju bekas tempat eksekusi debelah barat tebing, " jelas pria yang merupaka master quest mereka itu.

"bagaimana caranya memancing korbanya?" tanya Yuna.

"Entahlah, yang pasti tujuan utamanya adalah bekas tempat eksekusi itu," jawab sang master request.

"Kalau ciri-ciri orang yang telah dimanfaatkan black fang...?"

"Yang pasti aura tubuhnya sangat berbeda dengan manusia,"

"HA?" seru Yuna dan Erza nyaris bersamaan.

"Jangan khawatir, Ia mudah terdeteksi kok,"

"Erza..." Yuna gemetar, "Silver juga..."

"Diam! Jangan katakan apa-apa pada Silver soal ini ya," potong Erza setengah berbisik. Erza menatap master request, lalu berkata, "Terimakasih, saya akan menyelesaikan tugas ini secepatnya, kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu,"

"Baiklah, kami berharap banyak pada kalian para mage fairy tail,"

* * *

Gelap menguasai wilayah maut itu. Malam merambat begitu cepat, menyelimuti tubuh gagah Natsu yang terkapar di sana.

"Dengarkan aku," Silver berbisik, "Kalau boleh, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan ini pada kalian, anak-anak fairy tail, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan,"

Jubahnya berkelebat, menembus malam pekat sedetik setelah itu. Meninggalkan Natsu yang entah bagaimana bisa kalah telak seketika.

Pita-pita halus yang tercipta dari golak energi gaib itu berputar, mengelilingi Natsu, memberi bisikan lembut, menggerayangi pikiran Natsu, seakan memaksa jiwanya untuk pergi. Menembus dimensi lain di sudut kegelapan...

_Natsu berjalan perlahan, menyelusuri tanah tandus dibawahnya. Udara kering serasa mencekik kerongkonganya saat itu._

_"Apa yang terjadi," Natsu berujar. Dirabanya tebing setinggi puluhan meter yang menjulang keatas seakan menjadi jembatan langit dan bumi itu. Tak ada kehidupan apapun di padang gersang yang berbataskan kaki langit ini._

_Luas, begitu luas dan membentang mencapai horizon nan jauh di sana, dan tebing ini seolah tebing yang memagari dunia. Tak ada yang lain yang bisa Natsu lihat lagi selain hal ini._

_Crashh!!! Darah membuncah, memercik di wajah tampan Natsu, membuatnya terpekik kaget._

_"..." suara Natsu... tak bisa keluar..._

_Satu mayat terkapar di dekat kakinya, dengar belasan pedang mencacah tubuhnya. Darah memercik lagi. Dua mayat, tiga mayat, empat, lima, enam, belasan, puluhan, ratusan..._

_"ARRGGGHHH~~~" Natsu menjerit tanpa ampun. Jeritan yang nyaris memutuskan tenggorokanya. Sosok-sosok berjubah hitam dengan bilah-bilang pedang ramping itu melakukan pembantaian, menyayat tanpa segan lagi, menghujam, merobek, menenggelamkan mereka... Palang-palang hukum pancung terlumurkan darah kepala-kepala para mage tak berdosa. Sebagian raga-raga tanpa daya dicampakkan tanpa ampun di tebih yang dasarnya adalah batu-batu tajam mencuat, membiarkanya tertikam penuh kebiadaban._

_Tidak... Natsu tak sanggup lagi menatapnya. Tebing itu menyeringai angkuh padanya, seakan Natsu lah korban pembantain berikutnya. Mustahil! Mustahil! Mustahil!_

_Natsu kembali menjerit. Jeritan yang sanggup meruntuhkan pagar dunia sekalipun..._

"Natsu! Natsu! Bangun!," seru Erza, memukul dada Natsu keras-keras, membuatnya terpekik dan melonjak. Nafas Natsu memburu. Dirasakanya ada peluh yang membanjiri wajah. mustahil... mimpikah? Tidak... bukan...

Natsu melihat sekeliling. Mereka ada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Atau tepatnya, sebiau kamar luas yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Diusapnya keringat di dahinya, dan Natsu berujar, "Erza, apakah aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak, kurasa kau tidak bermimpi,"

"Jadi... tentang Silver... lalu tentang wahana eksekusi itu... nyata..."

"Kalau tentang Silver yang berkhianat sih memang nyata, dia baru saja menghipnotismu dan membuatmu terkapar di bekas tempat eksekusi itu," jelas Erza.

"Er... apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan..?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku yakin kau tak mau mendengar cerita mengerikan ini, sekarang istirahatlah, aku akan menghubungi Hikari untuk pasukan bantuan," ujar Yuna.

"Ah... mana Gray...?" tanya Natsu yang tek melihat rival es nya yang satu itu.

"Itu dia! Banyak kejadian yang sangat membingungkan disini... saat kami pulang dari rumah request master, ada kabar bahwa hotel tempat kita menginap kebakaran, lalu saat kami mencarimu, Happy, Silver dan Gray, kami tak menemukan siapapun. Sekarang kami menemukanmu, tapi kami sama sekali belum menemukan Gray," jawab Yuna degan nada cemas.

Natsu mengusap keningnya lagi, "Aku bermimpi aneh... wahana eksekusi itu... hidup lagi..." bisiknya.

"Ya, kau berteriak-teriak. Aku sudah sering dihipnotis dengan sadis seperti itu oleh Hikari, untunglah aku ini mage yang kuat. Kau juga mage yang kuat kok, Natsu. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati," Yuna tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Natsu. Tenggorokan kering Natsu membuatnya ingin menghabiskan eir putih itu. Tapi ternyata, tenggorokanya masih tercekik akibat teriakan tadi.

"Tenang, kau akan baik-baik saja, kami sudah mendapat informasi dari request master tentang black fang, kau jangan khawatir..."

"Sialan!" hardik Erza tiba-tiba, "Hikari tidak memberi respons telepati yang kukirim !"

"Sebelum berangkat bukankah hikari menanam penerima sinyal telepati di kepalamu?" tanya Yuna.

"Iya, tapi tak ada respons. Mage hipnotis Hikari yang juga merangkap mage telepati tidak secanggih milik Hibiki, jadi aku agak kesulitan," katanya gusar.

"Itu artinya..."

Mata Natsu terbelalak. Erza berdesis, "Kita harus memulai pertarungan sekarang! Tanpa ahli ilusi!"

"Melawan ahli ilusi tanpa ahli ilusi?" seru Yuna.

"Mage ilusi hanya Hikari dan Silver tau! Jadi, kita harus terjun ke medan perang detik ini!"

"Erza... yang kau maksud medan perang itu... bekas tempat eksekusi itu ya...?" tanya Natsu pelan.

"Ya! Silver menghilang disana, berarti kita harus mencarinya disana juga! Jika bertemu, kita betarung denganya," kata Erza.

"Er, jangan marah ya, tapi Silver juga menculik Happy..."

"..."

"APA???" seru Erza dan Yuna bersamaan.

"Kalau tidak mengejar Happy, mustahil aku mengikuti Silver sampai tempat eksekusi keparat itu tau!" balas Natsu.

"Baiklah, keadaan jadi sulit sekarang. Silver yang kupercayai berkhianat, Happy diculik, Gray menghilang, Natsu terluka, bantuan tidak datang..."

"Erza..." panggil Natsu, "Bagaimana kalau kita prioritaskan Happy? Masalah black fang kan bisa menunggu,"

"Baik, kita prioritaskan Happy, tapi..." Erza berhenti.

"Tapi apa Er?" desak Natsu yang melihat Erza terpaku mendadak menatap jendela.

"... Tapi Silver sudah datang...."

DUARRRR!!!! Ledakan dahsyat terjadi, menghempas Natsu, Yuna dan Erza seketika.

"Ugh..." pekik Natsu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat siluet yang tak asing. Erza. Dan Silver.

"Silver...." desis Erza, menatap tajam pada gadis yang berdiri diatas puing dengan angkuh. Tubuh seekor kucing biru ada di tangan kirinya. Entah sudah menjadi bangkai atau masih bernyawa.

"Erza, terimakasih ya atas kepercayaanmu padaku, kau teman yang baik," ujar Silver, "Tapi sayangnya, kita harus menjadi musuh sekarang,"

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu? Apakah black fang ada di balik semua ini? Siapa black fang sebenarnya ha?"

"Hmm... entahlah..." balas Silver. Ia mengangkat tubuh Happy, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke arah Erza. Tentu saja Erza menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Mata mereka bertatap. Nampak Silver menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku suka aura sihirmu. Manis dan berdarah-darah..."

"Psikopat gila!" balas Erza.

"Oke, mau bertarung sekarang?" ujar Silver, tersenyum penuh kepicikan.

Mata Erza menajam. Selang sepersekian detik...

TRAAAKKK!!!! Pedang ramping keduanya telah beradu dalam kecepatan yang tak terbaca.

"Kau menerima tantanganku, Titania...." kata Silver. Energi yang sangat kuat tercipta, membentuk kapiler-kapiler halus. Pupil mata Erza mengecil. Apa tujuan Silver sesungguhnya....?

"The Battle Begin, Titania...." desis Silver. Kapiler halus itu menyelubunginya, membentuk golak energi yang dahsyat. Terlampau dahsyat...

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N : Kapan perang dimulai? Maaf ya agak berbelit-belit....**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	4. Betrayal and an obsesion

chapter empat update minna~! udah pada penasaran kan? ya, ya silahkan baca fic ini... before it, diriku mau nanya nih, kalo content nya berdarah kayak gene enaknya rate nya dinaikkin apa enggak ya? makasih~

**The Battle Under Ilusion : Bertrayal and an obsesion**

_"Hidup memang bagaikan sungai. Ia mengalir tanpa sanggup berhenti lagi," pemuda itu berbisik. Wajahnya manis tersapu sinar matahari pagi. Ferissa menatap rambutnya yang kemerahan. Ia nampak tampan dengan gigi taring yang menyembul di bibirnya._

_"Kau benar. Tapi... jika aku seorang algojo kejam, apakah itu akan terus mengalir sampai akhir riwayatku?," Tanyanya._

_"Entahlah," pemuda itu kembali berbisik. Ia sandarkan tubuh gagahnya di pohon oak kukuh di sampingnya. Ferissa melihat pemuda itu menemukan kenyaman dengan bersandar pada singgasana burung gereja itu._

_"Kau menyukai hidupmu?" tanya Ferissa lagi._

_"Ya, aku menyukainya. Karena ada kau dalah hidupku," Ia terkikik, tawanya mengalun. Tawa yang sanggup meluruhkan segala resah. Tak terkecuali resah di hati kecil Ferissa._

_"Aku... aku juga menyukai hidupku... karena ada kau di dalamnya," Paras Ferissa me-merah._

_"Hahaha, aku senang mendengarnya. Fer, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap ada di guild ini sampai kapanpun. Setelah perang reda pun aku belum tentu rela kau kau pulang ke guild orang tuamu,"_

_"Tenanglah, aku akan tetap ada disini..."_

* * *

"AKKHH!!!" Erza terpekik. Panas segera manjalari tubuhnya ketika kapiler-kapiler sihir itu merayapi tubuhnya, melilitnya dengan aura mengerikan yang menghablur bersama atmosfir.

"ERZA!" Yuna berteriak.

"Jangan! Yuna! Natsu! Jangan kemari! Kalian bisa mati!" seru Erza. Pupil mata Yuna mengecil seketika saat kapiler halus itu melesat ke arahnya.

"ARRGG!!!" Ia menjerit. Sesuatu menyeruak masuk ke dadanya, menembus setiap bilik jantung dengan kecepatan yang tak sanggup dibacanya!

Gelap, gelap, gelap, gelap... darah mereka memercik ke udara.

Ekor mata Silver melirik mereka dengan seringai ganasnya. Tanganya bergerak keatas, menggenggam pedang yang nyaris setipis kertas.

"Matilah kalian semua," Ia berdesis tajam. Selang sedetik, pedang di tanganya lenyap. bukan lenyap, tapi tertekuk dan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ugh... k...kau..." Erza mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap tajam Silver.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Umurmu bisa tambah pendek nanti," kata Silver pelan.

"Kepa... keparat k... kau..."

Silver meredupkan matanya, "Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak. Aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah kau akan tetap hidup jika kau terus berusaha berdiri,"

"Ke, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku..." desis Erza, "Kau bahkan... tak menyentuh titik vital tubuhku..."

"Huh," dengus Silver, "Memang membingungkan, tapi itulah perintah yang sejak awal kuterima,"

"P... perintah...?"

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan debu halus di wilayah itu. Nafas Erza nyaris habis. Ia melihat Natsu dan Yuna yang terkapar, entah belum menjadi mayat atau sudah tewas.

"Ah, kerja yang bagus," suara berat seseorang terdengar, membuat Erza tersentak. Pendengaranya, pengelihatanya, dan semua indranya telah terampas karena kapiler energi yang dilancarkan Silver, tapi entah bagaimana Ia dapat mendengarnya. mendengar dengan begitu jelas suara itu.

"Ah, iya Black-Fang-Sama," jawab Silver.

"Bl...black... fang..." Erza sempat membisikkan nama itu pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kesadaranya melayang sudah...

"Kehebatanmu tidak tumpul semejak kau berhenti menjadi algojo di guild lamamu ya," seorang pria berbalut jubah gelap terkekeh dengan suara beratnya.

"kehebatanku takkan pernah tumpul, sekalipun yang kusakiti itu harus teman-temanku," jawab Silver dingin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,"

"Ugh... apa... apanya yang bagus... kalau kau menyakiti... teman temanmu..." Natsu berbisik parau.

"Diamlah, Salamader, rasa sakit tersiksa ilusi itu sejuta kali lebih kejam daripada syndrom kendaraan berjalan," sahut Silver dingin.

"Apa... apa yang ada.... dalam pikiranmu..." Mata Natsu menatap tajam Silver. Ia bangkit, menahan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Aku... takkan memaafkanmu..." Natsu berkata dengan lirih.

"Apa yang kau pedulikan?"

"TEMAN-TEMANKU BODOH! Kau... kau baru datang ke guild... kemarin.... sekarang kau..."

Duakkk!!!

"Cerewet!" hardik pria berjubah tadi, melempar tendangan ke muka Natsu.

"K... kau...."

"Diamlah Salamder, " kata Silver, "Salam untuk teman-temanku di akhirat nanti ya! Aku masih banyak urusan," Silver menaruh telapak tanganya di dadanya, tepat di bawah leher. Atau lebih tepatnya, diatas tato symbol fairy tail yang kemarin diukirkan Mira.

Hanya dengan satu sentakan ringan diatas tato itu, tintanya luruh. Tato itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Silver hanya tersenyum ke arah Natsu, seulas senyum ejekan.

Gelap, panas, sesak, sakit... Natsu terkapar dan kehilangan kesadaranya.

* * *

Matahari mulai turun ke peraduanya di cakrawala.

"Ugh..." Erza mengerang. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Seketika, ngilu merayapi seluruh belulangnya. Ah, apa yang terjadi... gadis itu terlalu kuat...

"Er...? Erza...?" panggil seseorang. Ah... Yuna...

"Yu...Yuna?"

"Iya, aku yang pertamakali siuman. Bangunlah, kita harus mencari Silver sekarang," Yuna mengulurkan tangan kananya, mencoba membantu Erza mengangkat tubuhnya.

"bagaimana dengan Natsu dan Happy? Lalu Gray...?" Erza berdesis pelan.

"Aku tidak tau apa-apa... sungguh... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, akupun bingung. Erza, kita harus mencari tempat yang aman,"

"Kau benar, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini..."

Erza mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, mencoba duduk.

"Pertama, bangunkan Natsu, lalu ambil Happy..."

"Baik!" ujar Yuna patuh. Ia pun bangkit. Hempasan kapiler energi Silver memang mengenai jantungnya, tapi diluar dugaan Yuna bertahan. Erza mengerutkan keningnya, antara heran dan kaget melihat Yuna bertahan dengan serangan sedahsyat itu.

"Nat...? Natsu...? sadarlah..." panggil Yuna. Pelan Ia guncangkan bahu Natsu.

"Kalau dia tidak bangun, seret saja badanya. Firasatku buruk kalau kita terus-terusan ada disini, Yu," ujar Erza, "Nah, apa kau melihat Happy...?"

"Ya, dia ada di sebelah sana, aku lihat sekilas,"

"Baiklah, seret Natsu, aku akan mengambil Happy," Erza berpaling, kemudian melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk Yuna. Ah, benar.... raga kucing imut yang malang itu terkapar...

"Happy..." panggil Erza pelan. Diraihnya tubuh kucing itu. Ugh... aura yang... aneh? Seperti udara yang tajam, tapi tidak terlalu kentara... apa ini?

Mata Erza terbelalak seketika. Dia berteriak keras, "YUNA! LARI!!!"

JDUARRRR!!!!!!

Sebuah ledakan keras terjadi, menghempas tubuh Erza, Yuna dan Natsu dalam sekejap.

"Ugh... je... jebakan..." Erza mencengkeram dadanya, menahan rasa sakit.

Tubuh Happy meledak karena memang itu perangkap maut. Apa yang sebenarnya Silver rencanakan...?

* * *

"Huh..." Gadis itu tersenyum, "Dasar madoushi fairy tail naif... aku tidak percaya kalau Erza adalah seorang 'titania', dia bahkan terjebak perangkapku, dan dia juga percaya kalau aku ini adalah temanya,"

"Huh, kau ini benar-benar kejam," sahut Black Fang, "Jangan bunuh mereka, mereka itu hanya mencari uang,"

"Kalau tidak membunuh, itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang menarik... tapi sudahlah, aku juga punya belas kasihan," sahut Silver dingin. Ia menekuk lututnya dan duduk diatas batu hitam yang teronggok dekat jurang.

"Apakah karena 'dia' kau menjadi punya belas kasihan...?"

"Bukan, justru aku membunuh semua perasaan belas kasihanku untuk menbalas dendam atas kematian 'dia'. Tapi sebagaimanapun aku berusaha mengenyahkan rasa belas kasihan ini, aku tetap tidak bisa... aku juga manusia,"

"Huh, dasar gadis yang penuh perhitungan," Black fang terkekeh, "Terserahlah, kalau kau mau kau juga boleh membunuh anak-anaka fairy tail... aku menyuruhmu melukai mereka hanya agar mereka tidak mengejarku sebagai buronan,"

"Serius..?" Silver berseru. Ia menoleh dengan cepat.

"Tentu. Lagipula, bukankah guild fairy tail yang telah membunuh 'dia' ?"

"Ya... baiklah, akan kuhabisi mereka," Silver tersenyum. Ia pun berdiri. Matanya berkilat dendam.

"Fairy tail, apakah kalian tau, perang antar guild yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu? Kalian telah menewaskan orang yang paling aku cintai. Apa kalian pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan..? Apa kalian tau bagaimana rasanya?" Silver menatap langit. Menatap langit dengan angkuh. Ia menyalahkan semuanya... semua yang ada dalam masa lalunya...

* * *

Natsu membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya langit luar berwarna kelam yang seakan tanpa batas. Dirinya merasa mengambang di awang-awang saat itu. Seperti ada yang menarik raganya ke langit kelam itu.

Harum menyeruak ke dalam rongga hidungnya, sejuk segera menyelusup di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. ia terperanggah untuk beberapa detik. Dimana ini...

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar, dragon slayer," kata seseorang. Natsu membuka matanya sedikit, dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut keemasan tengah menekuk kakinya di dekat api unggun. Natsu tak mengenal pemuda asing ini. Wajahnya seperti beku, tatapanya seperti menusuk, dengan bola mata berwarna hitam pekat seakan menggambarkan hati tanpa perasaan apapun.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini? Mana teman-temanku?," tanya Natsu bertubi.

"Teman-temanmu selamat. Gadis bernama Erza dan Yuna itu sudah sadar duluan tadi. Mureka sedang mencari teman kalian yang bernama happy," katanya tanpa memandang Natsu.

"kau belum menjawab, siapa kau!" ujar Natsu ketus, "Lalu kenapa kau menolong kami?"

Kali ini, si rmbut keemasan itu menoleh, "Namaku Gold F Diamond," katanya. lalu Ia melanjutkan, "Aku mengejar Black Fang, tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya. yang kutemukan malah kalian yang sedang pingsan, jadi aku tolong. Lagipula aku seorang dokter sihir,"

"Dokter sihir...?" tanya Natsu, "Aku sepertinya pernah mendengar..."

"Ya, tentu. Oh, lebih baik kau tidak banyak bergerak. Partikel energi sihir penyembuh milikku sedang bereaksi," kata Gold.

"Jadi... kau memakai energi sihir untuk menyembuhkan? Apakah itu semacam sihir nirwana?" tanya Natsu heran.

"Ah, bukan. Aku tidak punya sihir nirwana, tapi aku bisa menyembuhkan cedera melalui energi sihir sederhana,"

Mata Natsu terbelalak. Kalau begitu cara menyembuhkanya sama seperti Silver!

"Kau adik Silver???" seru Natsu. Tampak raut terkejut dari wajah manis Gold.

"K..kau...? Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku adik Silver?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tentu... Silver pernah menyembuhkan syndrom ku, dia juga bilang bahwa adiknya seorang dokter,"

"Oh... ya, memang, aku memang sedang mencari kakak perempuanku," ujar Gold.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada Silver... isi kepalaku berantakan semua,"

Gold mengehla nafasnya. "Ya, memang, aku yang adiknya saja sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kakakku ternyata ada hubungan dengan penjahat kelas besar macam Black Fang," katanya dengan nada sesal.

"Ah... kami semua ditipunya, dia menyerang kami, menculik teman kami, dan gara-gara dia kami kehilangan Gray. Selain itu kontak dengan pasukan bantuan di guild juga terputus total!" keluh Natsu. Amarah Natsu membara, akan tetapi apa daya, Ia terselubung sihir penyembuh yang dilakukan Gold.

"Yah... kurasa kakakku telah termakan muslihat dari Black Fang keparat itu..." kata Gold, "Kakakku itu tipe tak berperasaan yang sanggup mengorbankan apapun demi apapun,"

"Hn? Mengorbankan apapun? apakah... apakah maksudmu, dia juga tega mengorbankan teman-temanya sendiri...?"

"Tak ada istilah 'teman' dalam hati kakakku... setidaknya... sampai 'hal itu' terjadi..."

Natsu mengerutkan kening. Ada perubahan yang sangat kentara pada wajah Gold. Wajah sedih penuh dengan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

"... apa maksudmu....?" suara Natsu menjadi lebih rendah.

"Maksudku... aku tidak mau membicarakanya!" tukas Gold cepat.

"Baiklah... aku takkan memaksamu... tapi, Silver telah banyak mempersulit kami... "

"Aku tau," kata Gold, "kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Ah? Tidak! Tentu tidak! Meminta bantuan orang lain bukan gaya kami para madoushi Fairy tail!" seru Natsu.

"Oh..." Gold mendesah. Ia berpaling ke arah Natsu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang meminta bantuanmu?" tanyanya, membuat Natsu membelalakkan matanya spontan.

"Kau... mau minta bantuan apa...?" tanyanya.

"Aku minta tolong... " Kalimat Gold berhenti di ujung keronkongan. Terasa ada beban dalam ucapanya.

"...katakanlah," bisik Natsu.

"Tolong..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...BUNUH ARGENTUM F SILVER! BUNUH KAKAK PEREMPUANKU!"

Mata Natsu membulat sempurna mendengar permintaan itu.

"Mem... membunuh saudarimu sendiri...???" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya! Bunuh saudariku! Aku... aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa lagi... tolonglah, bunuh Kakak perempuanku!"

"Tapi..." Natsu mencoba menyangkal. Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangkit, "Apa alasanmu ingin membunuh kakak perempuanmu???" serunya kalap. Tanpa peduli energi penyembuhan yang tengan bekerja pada tubuhnya, Ia melepaskan pukulan telak pada pipi kiri Gold.

"Ugh!" serunya, terhempas.

"Aku memang tidak tau ada apa diantara kau dengan Siver! Tapi, jika kau mau mebunuh Silver kau sama saja dengan..."

"Kau salah!" potong Gold, "Aku melakukanya karena aku menyayangi kakakku!"

"A... apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Beban kakakku hanya akan hilang jika dia mati! Aku... aku tidak tahan kalau melihat kakakku yang terus-terusan menderita karena beban pribadi yang ditanggungnya!" ucap Gold dengan nada serius, "Aku tidak mau kakakku terus menderita... meskipun di satu sisi aku tak mau kehilangan dia..."

Natsu menahan amarahnya, "Kau... serius...?" tanyanya.

Gold menyeringan ganas, "Tentu saja!"

"Tapi.... bukan begitu caranya! Masa kau mau membunuh perempuan yang kau sayangi seperti itu ha?"

"Aku malas bertengkar denganmu," potong Gold. Ia membuang wajah, enggan bersitatap lagi dengan Natsu.

"Iya, aku minta maaf... tapi tolong, izinkan aku tau apa masalah kalian. Aku juga tidak tega kalau melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu," ujar Natsu.

"Jangan paksa aku... sudah terlalu banyak yang terjadi diantara kami...kalau bisa, aku juga tidak mau membunuh kakakku..."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mencari cara lain kan?"

"Kakakku bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu! Dia akan mencincang habis tubuhku kalau aku berani menampakkan diri di hadapanya!"

Natsu menghela nafas mendengar penuturan itu.

"Dengar, kalau kau tak sanggup mengubah hati Silver..." kata Natsu, "Biar aku yang akan melakukanya! Lagipula kami mendapat misi dari guild untuk membunuh Black Fang!"

"Bodoh," desah Gold, "Kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri!"

* * *

Sepasang mata mengamati dua pemuda tampan yang berada di dekat api unggun itu. Ah, wajah mereka nampak lebih manis dalam cahaya remang yang indah itu...

Tapi sayang, sebentar lagi semuanya akan berubah. Dendam yang semakin bergolak, amarah yang semakin mendominasi...

"Akan kubunuh adik laki-lakiku itu, beserta Fairy tail nya!"

"Anak baik... kau benar-benar gadis yang penuh perhitungan.... Ferissa..."

* * *

sementara itu di Guild...

"Kau nampak gelisah Hikari?" tanya Kana sembari meneguk tahin 30% alkohol dari tong besarnya.

"Entahlah Kana, aku merasa ada usikan pada sihir yang kutanamkan pada Erza dan kawan-kawanya..." jawab Hikari, "Tapi aku ragu, ini usikan yang tidak biasa..."

"Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada Master, karena kau kan pasukan bantuan, kalau kau tidak bekerja sesuai kehendak Erza, kau bisa dicincangnya!" sahut Makau.

"Ya, sih... aku tau, tapi rasanya sangat aneh... apa mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja ya..." desis Hikari. Nampak raut cemas di wajah manisnya.

"Yah, sudahlah Hikari, daripada cemas lebih baik kau segera pergi menyusul Erza," ujar Mira memberi saran. Hikari hanya mengangguk. Ditandaskanya minuman yang tadi dibuatkan Mira, lalu Ia bangkit.

"Hn? Rasanya usikan ini semakin kuat, dan aku merasa ada sinyal yang mulai merambah ke otak Natsu," kata Hikari tiba-tiba, panik.

"Apa??? Serius? Apa yang terjadi?" mendadak Lucy berseru keras, membuat semuanya berpaling ke arah si pirang ini.

"Iya... rasanya... ada semacam energi sihir... seperti sihir penyembuh, tapi juga seperti sihir jahat... dan... dan....Tunggu! Sihir telepati yang kutanamkan di kepala Happy lenyap!!!"

"APAAAA???????"

* * *

TBC


End file.
